No need for OVA Kiyone
by pbellosom
Summary: Assuming the Mihoshi special is based on a true story, the OVA Kiyone was left amongst the ruins of an evil genious's space station. This is what happened next.
1. Prologue 1

I have honestly no idea where this idea came from, I just randomly wondered where Kiyone was in the OVA. I may add some more chapters later when she gets reunited with Mihoshi but I'm not entirely sure where I'd go from there.

* * *

The asteroid was not listed on any star maps, it did not feature on the GP's database but it was there. Its existence known only two a select few of the Daluma guild, it lay in the void between two uninhabited star systems on the edge of Union territory. Its population consisted of about fifty pirates and several hundred slaves. Since the collapse of the guild it had become mostly self sufficient; the slaves mined the rock for precious minerals and the remaining pirates sold them on for money to fund their many vices.

The slaves had lived on this hunk of rock for many years now; most of them were too far gone to remember their own names, their personalities completely crushed. Except for one. They called her "Blue hair crazy lady". No-one knew her actual name. Rumor had it that she had been an officer in the GP, that the stress of being captured had driven her insane. Every day she's wake up with a smile, she'd bounce out of her meager cot whistling happily to herself, although not actually enjoying the cruel bite of the slave drivers whips she did not particularly care about them, she seemed to enjoy the harsh back braking labor. If one could look into her mind they would see that it wasn't the conditions she enjoyed but rather the absence of a condition. There was something missing from her life that had caused her much pain and misfortune and now it was gone.

Those few who actually went close to her while she was working claimed she only said one word, ever. When she said it, it was the only time she ever showed any emotion other than joy, her voice was filled with anger as she brought down her hammer onto rocks, shattering them into millions of tiny pieces. She would say this word with each stroke. No-one knew what this word actually meant, some said it was the name of her home planet, others the name of a person, many believed it was just a nonsense word. Still the nightmares of all the slaves were filled with dreams of her coming for them in the dead of night, of her bringing down her hammer on their skulls, all the time saying that one word: "Mihoshi."


	2. Prologue 2

Here's my second chapter, well actually it's sort of part 2 of an epilogue becuse I decided I still couldn't burst straight into my story. There still isn't much speaking I'm afraid but that will change next chapter. Also for those of you who don't like/don't watch GXP I apologise for the references to it, there wont be many but I don't see the point of having an expanded universe if you don't use it.

* * *

The second most powerful ship in the known universe emerged from hyperspace directly above the asteroid. In its cargo bay was contained what would have been classed as the joint most powerful ship in the known universe had not some bureaucrat decreed that it could not be classified as both a ship and a giant robot-mecha and thus claim double tax benefits.

Behind the Kamidake II emerged a fleet of Galaxy Army ships. Strictly speaking this was their mission, but few people had complained when their commanding officer had requested for the Kamidake to help.

Onboard the Kamidake II Seina Yamada was strapping himself into his massive battle mech, he always felt scared going into battle, he tried to hide it from the girls but with very little success. The fear stemmed from his constant bad luck, it had actually been officially confirmed by Proffesor Washu herself that he was the most unluck person in the unvierse and as a result he always felt that each battle would be his last. So he did what he always did when he was scared, he pulled from his pocket his photo of the Makibi memorial. It stood in the centre of the GP Academy, a monument in honor of the greatest GP officer who ever lived, who gave her life defending not just the galactic federation but the entire universe. This always reminded Seina of his duty, he was a GP officer and it was his job to defend justice no matter what the cost. He nodded grimly to himself and opened the cargo bay doors.

On the asteroid all was chaos, the pirate's had been preparing themselves for the oncoming attack when a group of slaves, possibly with knowledge of the GP's arrival had attempted a rebellion. Guards and slaves ran in all directions, some chasing members of the opposite group some running after them with guns firing wildly. Amidst all the confusion only one person wasn't running around, Crazy Blue Hair lady. There seemed to be a circle of emptyness around her, no guard nor prisoner dared go near her. She just stood in the mines, shaking her pickaxe held high over head. She kept randomly turning quickly in circles as if she was trying to look in all directions at once. Occasionally she could be heard to mutter something along the lines of

"Chaos, discord, Mihoshi." Once or twice she would swing her weapon towards her chest, as if she was trying to impale herself upon the end but she always seemed to lose heart just before it hit.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and the ceiling of the mine gave way. Guards and prisoners turned around to see a huge humanoid robot crouching down in the cavern directly underneath a hole into space (no-one in the Tenchi universe ever seems to care about the vacuum of space, weird huh?). The robot was directly in front of Crazy Blue Haired Lady. There was a long pause and then a confused voice came from the robot:

"Kiyone? Kiyone Makibi?!"


	3. Prologue 3

Thanks for the reviews. My logic for assuming Kamidake II is the second most powerful ship in the known universe is that the robot thingy must be as powerful as the Kamidake and Lady Seto said then when combined with the Mizuki the Kamidake is more powerful than a first generation ship. Actually thiking about it Tsunami is probably stronger.

Sorry for the huge amount of time for this chapter but Seto and Airi are really hard to write for and I still don't think I've got it right, maybe I'll rewrite it at some point. Actually I really dislike how this chapter turned out but this is the best of my attempts if you also dislike it, don't worry the next one will be better.

* * *

Kiyone Makibi stood in the office of Airi Masaki, chairwoman of the Juraian branch of the galaxy police. There had been a very long pause since she had entered; it was plain that Airi was very uncertain of what to say. Finally she cleared her throat.

"Well. Erm. It's good to see you again." Kiyone saluted.

"Detective 1st class Makibi requesting a return to active duty, ma'am." Airi looked surprised.

"Really? You've been through a lot are you sure that you wouldn't rather take some leave?"

"No ma'am. I've had the past twenty years on leave, I'd much rather get back to normal." Silently she continued, "This is it. Mihoshi must have been assigned a new partner in my absence, I'm finally free." There was a pause before Airi continued.

"It's not that easy I'm afraid. You see… your death was important to the people. You, apparently, gave your life to save the whole universe. You're a galactic hero."

"So I'm moving to PR?" Inside her spirits were slightly dampened but she was still happy, there was no way that Mihoshi would end up in PR.

"No. You don't understand. You made the ultimate sacrifice. The GP made a big deal out of it. Can't you imagine what the people's reaction would be if it turned out you didn't make that sacrifice."

"But…"

"There at least thirty charities dedicated to helping GP and GA widows with the name Makibi in their name. Five years ago the Academy opened the Kiyone Makibi building in your honor. There is also of course the Makibi memorial and that's not counting Makibi Day every year. If it was known that you're alive…well you can imagine the consequences." Kiyone suddenly leapt forwards her face contorted with anger, Airi nervously backed away shocked by the sudden change in demeanor.

"What so you're just going to put me away in some desk job in some quiet sector of the GP no-one ever goes to and just forget about me, are you!?"

"No, no." Stammered Airi. "Not at all, in fact you're being reassigned to covert operations." Kiyone's face suddenly brightened, then she looked confused.

"What…just happened. Oh my God! Airi I'm sorry I've no idea what came over me." She began stammering apologies, but Airi interrupted her.

"It's alright. Probably all the stress you've been under recently." Kiyone continued stammering apologies so Airi started talking over them. "I'm assigning you to assist in the protection of my grandson." Kiyone stopped stammering.

"You're a granny?" Now it was Airi's turn to have her face contort with rage.

"I didn't mean it like that." Stammered Kiyone in terror. "All I meant was… that how could I not have heard that such a young…and beautiful woman such as yourself could have a grandson…when you barely look old enough to be a mother." Airi paused for a second before conceding the point.

"The GP feels it's finally time to have up their presence in the Sol system, living on its primary world are numerous members of the royal family, a first generation battleship and a classified ship of equal power, a second generation ship the galaxies top scientist and a high ranking member of the Kuramitsu family. And that's only the things that I can tell you here in the GP station, the rest you must learn when you get there."

Her voice changed to a more formal monotone as she read from a list in front of here "Kiyone Makibi as of this moment your very existence is classified top secret, you are promoted from 1st class detective to special operative, your mission is to stay with the Masaki family and protect the people of the household. To assist you in this mission you are to take possession of the GP vessel _Yagami_, you will find the top secret co-ordinates of the world known as Earth already programmed into the ship's navicomp." She smiled at Kiyone who was finding it hard to contain her glee. "You will find the ship waiting through the transporter in the corner of the room, you're dismissed." Kiyone saluted, a huge grin on her face,

"Thank you ma'am, thank you so so much. You will not regret this decision." Airi smiled again.

"Off you go then, a more detailed mission statement will be in on _Yagami_." Kiyone saluted again and stood on the teleport pad.

Once Kiyone had teleported out Lady Seto stepped out from behind one of the larger trees.

"Our suspicions have been confirmed." Airi looked up,

"What do you mean? The angry outburst? It seemed slightly out of character but it's still not grounds for…" Seto pressed a button and a recording of the outburst appeared on Airi's computer, she pressed another button and paused it. On the paused screen it was very obvious what Seto was referring to; Kiyone's blue hair was flecked with tinges of black and her eyes appeared a much lighter blue. Airi gasped.

"And that's…"

"The results of years of exposure to Ultra-Energy Matter. There's only one person in the galaxy who can help her now."

"If you wanted Washu to help her, why didn't you just ask both of them outright?"

"With Kiyone, you saw her outburst the Ultra-Energy Matter has dammaged her psychologically, we can't let her know about it until we know more. As for Washu, she swore that she would help no political organisation, she has to think she's doing it of her own accord rather than because we asked her to."

As the _Yagami _sped away from Jurai, Kiyone put her feet up on the control panel and let out her suppressed cry of "YES!!!!". She kicked off from the control panel, her cliched office chair spinning around the room it's occupant lauging happily to herself. She had been promoted, not just that, she'd be mixing with royalty. But best of all this top secret assingment would be taking place in an out of the way planet no-one had ever heard of; she was free from Mihoshi!


	4. Chapter 1

Well it's been a hell of a long time but this chapter is finally up. I could give you one of many excuses such as my starting University, or my continued hatred in writing dialogue for Airi but I'm not going to insult you by doing it. Fact is I'm just very lazy and if it wasn't for the combination of a friend of mine going on and on about her Star Wars fanfic and exploring the Saint Knight's Tail website I would probably have not been inspired to return to this. Which would have been a pity because I still have really good plans for this story in my head. Let's hope I get further before giving up this time.

* * *

Tenchi sat at the small table in the living room and looked around, marvelling at the calm. It was true that Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting but it was a long way away on the opposite side of the lake and thus he couldn't hear it. The weather was so nice that Washu had taken her laptop out to the veranda and was doing her work in the sunshine. Ryo-ohki was napping in her child form her head resting on Washu's lap. Sasami was in the kitchen preparing lunch and her happy singing did nothing to disturb the peace. Tenchi knew that it wouldn't last so he was enjoying it while it did.

Sure enough the peace was soon broken by a cry of terror from Mihoshi which was closely followed by her running down the stairs from her room, still wearing the clothes she used for sleeping in and muttering things along the lines of:

"Oh no, this is really bad. If I'm late I've no idea what could happen. Oh no, oh no, oh no." She ran through the living room and ran into the glass doors leading out to the veranda. Picking herself up, she opened the doors and ran out to Washu.

"Miss Washu."

"Yes?"

"Could you be kind as to please extract Yukinojo from sub-space so I can make my bi-monthly report to the GP?" Washu looked up from her laptop and turned to look at Mihoshi, a big smile on her face.

"No." Mihoshi looked as if she was about to cry.

"But why?"

"Because every time you use that ship I have to end up rebuilding the house. Trying to stop you from destroying the house is like trying to disrupt the flow of established history. I give you landing lessons, you forget them. I give you an autopilot; you forget to turn it on. I give you a landing beacon; you take it with you when you go to space. So I'm going to deal with it the same way you change history, by doing something the system does not expect." Now Mihoshi was crying,

"But please Miss Washu, if I can't make my report I'll lose my job."

"No you won't." replied Washu standing up and striking a dramatic pose (while also accidentally knocking the sleeping Ryo-ohki off her lap and onto the floor). "For I, Washu, the number one genius scientist in the whole universe, have a solution."

As Washu walked confidently into the living room with Mihoshi following after her the battle between Ayeka and Ryoko ended and both made their way back to the house. As Ryoko could teleport she made it back much faster and arrived in the living room just as Washu opened a small portal to sub-space and pulled out an object while shouting,

"And now my newest ingenious invention." There was a pause before Ryoko said what both Tenchi and Mihoshi were clearly thinking,

"It looks like the TV."

"That's because it is the TV." Ryoko gave Washu a scathing look and prepared to teleport away. "…With some modifications. You see I was trying to work out why Mihoshi even needed to go into space to make the report, the reason? Because GP security protocols mean that you must transmit on obscure wavelengths, wavelengths that cannot penetrate a planet's atmosphere. Until now. See I took the transmitter from Yukinojo and attached it to an orbital satellite of my own creation, by transmitting messages between here and the satellite you can communicate with the GP from the comfort of the Masaki family living room."

Tenchi and Mihoshi both made impressed noises but the awe was broken by the sound of Sasami calling from the kitchen,

"Does anyone want some lemonade?" and everyone present replied in the affirmative.

"So how does it work?"

"It's simple really. You sit here," Washu guided Mihoshi onto the sofa, "And you enter your communication coordinates and frequencies here." She punched a few numbers into what looked like a remote control but with far too many buttons on it and the familiar face of Captain Nobeyama appeared on the screen. He looked worried but the moment he saw Mihoshi's face he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the Goddesses. I thought you weren't going to make it on time. I'm going to patch you through to GP central now." He started pressing buttons on his console, Mihoshi was even more confused than usual,

"Don't you want to hear my report?"

"There's no time for it now. You've been promoted," his face performed a weird spasm as if even he could not believe the words he was saying, "you're now a special operative and you report directly to Lady Airi Masaki. She's awaiting your transmission now." For once in her life Mihoshi was completely lost for words, as she sat there in silence Sasami came in and handed around lemonades. Then Nobeyama looked up,

"You're about to be put through to head office. Good bye Mihoshi, despite the huge amounts of damage bills you racked up, you still managed to arrest more criminals than any other officer under my command and I'm sorry to see you go. When you're up there laughing it up with the other Special Operatives, don't forget your friends here in Section seven." Mihoshi was in tears now,

"I won't" she sobbed. The screen went black for a second before Airi's face appeared on the screen, Mihoshi attempted a salute but the effect was ruined by the tears streaming down her face.

"Congratulations Mihoshi," Airi began but was quickly drowned out by another flood of tears, when this was over she continued. "We at the GP feel that given that for the past few years your job has consisted mainly of protecting the Masaki household we might as well make it official and elevate your pay accordingly. You are hereby promoted to the position of special operative we would also like to assign you a partner who would also live within the Masaki house if Tenchi doesn't mind."

"That'd be fine provided Mihoshi has no objections to sharing a room" interjected Tenchi moving into the range of the camera on the TV and for the first time making Airi aware of the others in the room. When she saw Tenchi she fell briefly into fawning-grandma mode before she was able to regain her composure.

"In that case you can expect Miss Makibi to arrive within the next week. Actually, there is one more thing, is Noike around?"

"No, she's out shopping at the moment."

"In that case can you tell her when she gets back that we've located a major space pirate fleet out in Sector 37C and I would like her assistance in dealing with them. She is to leave once Kiyone arrives."

"Yeah, sure." Tenchi replied. There was a sudden squeal as Mihoshi's mind finally processed Airi's words,

"Kiyone Makibi?!" Airi smiled,

"Oh did I forget to mention. She's been found alive and given how good a team you made in the past she's your partner again." Mihoshi let out an even louder squeal and threw her hands into the air with joy; her hands holding a glass of lemonade. Washu saw everything move in slow motion as the drink flew through the air towards the TV,

"Run!" she suggested as she grabbed Mihoshi and headed towards the door. The last of them barely made it out before the house exploded in a massive fireball. As they looked back and stared at the familiar site of the wreckage of the Masaki house in flames Washu let out a long, loud groan.


End file.
